Wrong Wish, Wrong Star
by daizysandrainbows
Summary: 15 year old Melissa Wishfield always gets what she wants. She isn't rich, she's just so beautiful and charming no one can refuse. Everything about her is golden. All she has to do is wish on a star and POOF there it is, well she has to ask for it, too, but you get the idea. But what happens when the only thing she really wants happens to be the wrong wish on the wrong star?
1. Chapter 1

Melissa Wishfield was a normal name. Her favorite color was normal- green, and her looks were all normal and average. Well, her looks were all normal and average for a beautiful 15 year old girl. So maybe beauty isn't perfectly average or normal or whatever, but it was a perfectly normal look on her. Her hair was the darkest shade of brown, so dark it was often mistaken for black. But her hair was not an overly aggressive shade, but quite the opposite, a seemingly light, silky smooth, feeling it gave with such dark color. Her hair was the perfect length for whatever style she wished to put it in, and it was always perfect, falling just the right way and framing her face delicately. Her skin was a beautiful pale shade, not a blemish or scratch ever visible. Her hands and nails always perfectly manicured and soft. Her eyes were deep and losing, a green hazel that could convince anyone to do anything, so long as she asked them in her sweet, light, magnificent voice. Yes, her looks were a big part in her beauty, but her true beauty was in her charm. Melissa Wishfield was a girl of pure heart and loving soul. She was cunning and naturally, purely, beautiful. And that was why she always, always, always got what she wanted. There was no mistaking it: Melissa was perfect, in every way imaginable. So when she asked you for something, when she wanted something you had, when she simply needed something and was too darn stubborn to give up, it was equivalent to the most amazing creature in the world being denied the right to live if, for any reason, she was denied the right to have what she wanted. It wasn't even like she knew why no one could refuse her, she was just perfectly content with getting what she wanted. She was no spoiled brat, she was never mean. Oh, no, on the contrary, she was always sweet and forgiving. She was perfect at school as well, receiving straight A's in nearly every subject all the time. And she was an animal lover. Oh, she was an animal lover all right. She loved every single animal in the world! She had a life goal to be a veterinarian, and she wanted to memorize everything she could about them. She called them the most majestic things of the world, the only things with pure beauty. So, you see, everyone thinks she is the most perfect, majestic, beautiful thing except her. She sees true beauty where it should be, as she says, not in buildings but in forests. 


	2. Chapter 2

So there may be no normalcy for Melissa, but she is perfectly happy getting everything she wants, including her first choice date to the dance on Sunday. "Which dress is the best," Melissa asked her best friend Amber, while presenting her with two blood red gowns. "Ohhh, the one on the right will definitely make you look taller, it's just the right length for the dance, too, so I say that one." "Okay. Now what will you be wearing? I'm sure Ryan wants to see you in something other than jeans for this, Amber." Amber loved her jeans. She had them in all the colors of the rainbow, but Melissa was right. Her boyfriend, Ryan, deserved better than jeans of the rainbow for Sunday night, especially if he was going to dress up for her. Amber sighed. "What do you want me in, my Queen?" She asked. An hour later the two of them were still busy raiding Amber's closet for the perfect dress. "Can't I just wear this," Amber asked, exasperated, holding up an oldish light pink dress to her chest in front of her full-length head to toe mirror. "Absolutely not! You wore that two years ago to the middle school graduation held at our old school! You are not going to be following me around with bad memmories haunting you in that dress! Plus, it's old, and we can get you a new one. I'm sure we can find another at the mall that will be just perfect." "Nooooooo! Not more shopping." Amber slouched on her bed, crumpling the folds in the dress at the same time. Then she shot up, her face suddenly lighting up with an idea. "You know that dress Sharon wore to the senior prom last year?" Melissa nodded in rocognition of an old friend of their's dresses that had become too small for her. "So she texted me awhile back and asked me if I wanted, since, you know, the ocean blue matches my skin perfectly-" "And your eyes." Melissa butted in. "Yes, my eyes as well, and she said that I could come pick it up since I had asked her to save it for me if it ever grew too small for her." "How long is 'awhile back'? Are you sure she hasn't given it to someone else?" Melissa asked, unsure. "I'll call." After the call, it turned out the dress was still in her closet and they went over to pick it up. Of course, by the time they finally had the accessories for both their dresses together, it was late afternoon Saturday, meaning the dance in question was just hours away. 


End file.
